Moved
by lithium17
Summary: Cassie is tired of running. When her and Nick find them self doing exactly that she see's them in La Push. Can the Cullens and the Pack work together to bring down the Division. Will Cassie and Nick let them in?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own.**

**I know a lot of people didn't like the movie Push, but I did. I think that if you mixed up Cassie and Nick with your pack at La Push it would be interesting… Let's see**

It's been 4 years since we left Hong Kong. Nick and I have made a few friends along the

way but we have also made several more enemies. It's been a constant struggle to escape

the clutches of Division. My visions may have changed but the same thing remains

constant, we both die. Sometimes I get a brief hazy glance of a better future when we

make a risky escape but the Division always comes back just as strong as before. We are

running out of places to go quickly and I can tell how worried Nick is.

Right now we are in Seattle Washington and I'm watching the rain fall out of hotel suite

window. Nick met up with some slut mover here in Seattle and was working out his heart

break from Kira on the girl. Pretty sick that I know what he is doing but it can't be

helped. I downed the rest of the Absolute from the mini bar and plugged into my music. I

was supposed to be keeping watch but what that really meant was minding my own

business. Nick was great, we took care of each other and he taught me how to fight but I

needed something Nick couldn't give me. Alas, we had bigger problems to deal with

though then my lame feelings like division coming and finding us.

I stood and walked over to my bed. I didn't need a window to see. I pulled out my sketch

book and began to draw. My drawing had gotten better but it stilled held all its old charm.

When I would get those few and far between brief hazy glances at the future I would see

a pack of wolves and the name Jacob Black stood out to me like Nicks did but in a very

different way. For a long time I wondered if I would ever get the chance to meet him but

he became clearer as the days progressed. I wanted to so bad and every time death was

close he was taken away from me as if I wasn't bitter enough. I hated seeing mine and

Nicks deaths constantly. Vivid images of blood gushing from one of the only people who

has ever cared and then images of myself. I was warped to say the least.

Nothing was keeping us in America. Division had killed my mother before I could get to

her. I was more than tired of running. I almost wanted to turn myself, before I could

finish that thought I saw division headed our way the next day. We had to leave now and

the only place I saw to run to was Forks. I never heard of the place but that's what I saw.

I just wanted to do a tester to see what you guys thought. Review if you like?


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Home

**Don't own it….**

"Nick!" I shouted wondering if he could hear me. I waited a few minutes and got no response. "NICK!!" I yelled. I then decided on a new tactic. I bent over, untied my shoe and chunked it at the exact moment Nick opened the door wearing little to nothing. My converse shoe hit him square in the nose.

"FUCK CASSIE!" Nick roared . I tried to hide my smile.

"Hop of the mover and get dressed." I ordered walking over to him and picking up my shoe. He could have moved it for me but is he that nice? No! After grabbing my shoe I started to pack sparing a glance at Nick who was still clutching his nose. "Baby" I muttered.

"Hey I was moving damn Cassie what's the deal?" Nick said

"That's gross and there are these bad guys, I don't know if you remember but they are division and they want to do all sorts of rotten things to us. So we need to leave pronto!" My voice oozed with sarcasm.

"How much time?" Nick asked ignoring my insults.

"They will be here tomorrow. We need to leave because we need a head start."

"Ok, so we need to leave. Any idea where we are going?" Nick asked. Nick always asked this question and normally I would give him a stupid look. I gave a brief nod and Nick gave me a funny look. We never knew where we were going it was too dangerous and stupid. Division would be there by the time we arrived, but this time was totally different. The only things I could make out through like a thick fog was the name Jacob Black, wolves, and La Push. How wolves fit in I wasn't sure. Maybe wolves in the woods, I was sure about Jacob being La Push. I didn't like knowing where we were heading. I was paranoid but I felt we had no other choice. Nick had retreated and told the hussy to scram and now I waited for him to finish packing. While waiting I contemplated those three facts. Everything was hazy and a bit unclear but by morning I would find out what everything meant. Nick came barreling out "Let's go!" I stood up and we went to check out. Nick and I made our way to our crappy car and we both settled down for one long ride

Hours later I woke up to my blaring music and my cheek pressed to the cool window. I sat up and my neck popped "Damnit!" I whined in pain. "How much longer?" I said continuing my stretching.

"Not much longer. Cass, I don't like this very much. If you know where we are going Division knows." Nick said his eyes never leaving the road. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know how tense Nick was about everything.

"Just trust me Nick. I think our running might be over soon." I said looking out my window at the rain and forest. I clearly saw his hands tighten on the wheel and heard his muttered "Because Division will catch us and kill us." I knew he wouldn't believe me but soon he would.

"God Nick when did you become so cynical?" I asked smirking. "Probably around the same time you became so optimistic." He said in a tense voice. I rolled my eyes but kept quite. Nick wouldn't ruin my high hopes. I finally felt like Nick and I belonged somewhere and I would meet the man whose name had been haunting my unclear future for years. My gaze was still out the window and I saw and upcoming road sign. As we approached it I read the words I had seen and felt a connection with : La Push.

Tell me what yall think please?


	3. Chapter 3: His lips, My hips

**Don't own.**

We had finally made it and it was around 2 a.m. I could tell Nick was so tired and La Push seemed lacking in the hotel area. I saw nothing else about La Push so I had no game plan. I was ready to meet who ever Jacob Black was, out loud I would never admit it but I was nervous. What if Jacob wasn't a good guy? What if Nick was right and I had unknowingly lead us to our deaths? All things I should have considered before leaving Seattle. I took a few calming breaths. I may not know much but from the haze I got feelings of comfort and protection not hate and cruelty.

"Where to?" Nick asked his voice raspy with sleep exhaustion. He wouldn't be so tired if he wasn't such a man whore.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I need to stretch my legs." I replied.

"Fabulous. Are you trying to get us killed Cass?" Nick asked the anger rising in him.

"No I'm trying to get us a home! Somewhere safe, where we won't have to run anymore! Now pull over damnit!" I snapped just as tired but a thousand times more nervous. If something happened it would be all my fault.

Nick pulled over and I got out slamming the door. He had just pulled off onto this little secluded dirt road that led into the woods. I got out got of the car and slammed the door darting into the direction of the woods. I needed to get away from Nick, he was only making things worse. Maybe if I concentrated something would come to me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and "CASSIE COME BACK!" I groaned.

"Go away I need time to think! I need you to leave me alone!" I shouted at Nick.

"Get your ass back here! You said stretch your legs not go into a forest and get ate by a bear!" Nick yelled getting closer. So much for space! As Nick approached and got into my eye line I begin to feel the tension in my brow and the tugging on my abdomen.

_Warm hands on my hips, big soft lips pressing a tender kiss on my brow. I buried my head in his neck interlacing our legs. "I don't think Sam would be happy if he knew your intentions Cassie. Not in his house." The voice deep and husky. _

"_My intentions? What about yours?" I purred. Jacobs's arms tightened. _Another vision flashed.

_I was setting on the front steps of an older house looking out into the night._

"_They will be fine. He will be fine. This is normal Cassie." My head turned to the beautiful yet scarred face of Emily. "It's their job. To keep us safe." She added putting an arm around me. I saw two large wolves making their way to us but I was far from scared. I was happy. "Home early?" I asked amused. The two wolves morphed into naked men. I couldn't look away from Jake. "We forgot our close. Stop staring you two it isn't polite." Sam said embarrassed. I hadn't even looked at his naked form, I was just too busy looking at my Jacob._

I gasped for air opening my eyes. Nick was right beside me now putting his arm around me. "What did you see?" He asked worried. I felt sick. Werewolves… what the fuck?

"Shit." Was all I said. That vision was too much to handle at once. Happiness, lust, love, tenderness, and a fucking wolf man?

"Division is coming aren't they? Damnit I knew we shouldn't have come. Is there anytime?" Nick rambled.

"Not Division." Was my only reply. I loved Jacob. That much I could be sure of and so what he was hairier than your average guy not to mention freakishly large. Who was I to judge I saw the freaking future and had the government after me? Atleast I know knew where to go.

"What the fuck Cassie? I need some answers!" Nick said panicking by my reaction.

"Calm yourself. Its fine I think. We need to leave though. I know where we are staying." I said already walking back to the car.

"Are you going to tell me what you saw or not?" Nick asked running to catch up.

"Yea, I fall in love with a wolf man and befriend a girl who has a scarred face. Don't stare at her; I don't think Emily would like that." I said getting into the car.

Nick and I drove around for an hour looking for the house of my vision. We finally found it and I was so ready to begin the life I saw with my Jacob. I looked over at Nick and he looked totally unsure. I sighed heavily. "Come on." I said moving to get out. Nick grabbed my wrist pulling me in.

"What if Division is here? What if it's a trap?" Nick had lost faith in me apparently.

"I keep our asses out of trouble on a regular basis. If you don't believe me then that's your problem. I'm going to get my happiness; if you don't want yours then stay in the fucking car." I said yanking my arm back and getting out. I made my way up the stairs and started to knock. The door flew open knocking me down. How come I couldn't have seen that? "Cassie?" I heard Nick yell as he got out of the car. I lifted my eyes from the floor to see who knocked me over. As I peered up I saw a familiar form only it was trembling. Dark brown eyes met ice blue and I felt every care the world float away. My heart pounded and I only wanted him. "Jake." I said smiling. Jacob nodded and the trembleing slowed tell it stopped. A wide smile spread across Jacob's face.

"Cassie, are you ok? Get up off the fucking ground and looking at big foot other there like you're in heat." Nick barked. I was going to smash his mover head in.


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**Guess what! I still don't own**

Jake let out a bark of a laugh and bent over to help me out. When his big, hot, hands touched me I immediately thought of his hands on bare skin and his lips on mine. Before I could continue this path of thinking Nick reminded me of his presence.

"Cassie you can't just do that. You may know him but he doesn't know you at all." Nick might have had a point, but I knew that I was Jacobs imprint and he was feeling exactly what I was.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked. I could tell that he was in a not so subtle way trying to see if Nick and I had a thing or something. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!

"Who are you?" Nick asked Jacob as though he had lost his mind.

"This is Nick, Nick this Jacob Black." I tried introducing them. Jacob was nodding a long to my words but stopped when he realized I said his name.

"How do you know my name?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes. What a silly question.

"I'll explain later. Now let's go inside because it's fucking cold and wet out here." I said grabbing Jakes hand, feeling the jolt and pulling him in with me. I saw Nick give me a look that clearly said I had lost my mind… if he only knew.

Jake looked confused but led us in anyways.

"You calmed… Who is that?" a guy shorter but just as stout as Jake asked. I knew about the pack I had seen them but some names weren't said. I looked to Jake and he was giving me a look.

"Well fuck me! Jacob Black imprinted!!" the same guy yelled. I think I would like this guy. I snorted.

"What's her name?" a voice I could pinpoint as Emily asked.

"It's Cassie and this is my friend Nick." I spoke up looking all around. There were four other men beside Jacob and I knew that one was Sam Uley, the alpha.

"Look I'm sorry about her. She is special if you know what I mean. We will be leaving now." Nick said grabbing my arm trying to pull me away from Jacob towards the door.

"What?" I exclaimed at the same time Jacob growled "No." Jake's growling continued as he grabbed my other arm successfully pulling me to him and away from Nick. My protector was here. Ew what had I become? Some love sick full apparently.

"Excuse me? Let go of her pal and Cassie come on we are leaving these people to their business." Nick said glaring at me for not moving and Jake for holding on.

"I don't think you want to do that." I said to Nick. I didn't see this all because Nick wasn't sure how to react but it didn't take a watcher to know how Jake was about to react to Nick trying to take me away.

The pack were all giving me odd looks probably because Nick gave them the impression I was insane. I gave them all a wry smile and turned to Jake.

"Give me just a moment with Nick outside. I will be right back and we can all have a nice chat." I smiled widely at Jake and he stopped his slight shaking and gave me a beautiful smile in return. His strong but not painful grip loosened and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"OWWWW!!!" hollered one of the pack members. I winked in their general direction and got Nick outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Nick yelled. "This… This is our home? This is our safe place?" Nick added in the same tone.

"If you don't quit yelling at me Jake is going to come out here and kick your ass. Calm down." I said rolling my eyes. He had no idea what Jacob was capable of. I told him that I fell for a wolf man but he had no clue I was being serious.

"Yeah I actually believe he could tear me to pieces if I let him get near me! What the fuck? They are all a bunch of steroid heads! Cassie we can't stay here!" Nick was now frantic and talking too fast. If I wasn't pissed off I would laugh.

"Ok listen here Nick, I've said this a million times since we left Seattle do what you want if your trust in me has ran out. I'm the one constantly getting us out of trouble; I'm the one who gets us out of the tight situations before they happen. You didn't keep us alive all by your self damnit! I know you can be happy here to so don't make me choose. Jake loves me! ( Nick sputtered) Yes, he fucking already loves me! Nick I am by far no amateur so give me some credit and trust me like you used to." At the beginning I was poking his chest with each sentence by the end I was pleading. Nick searched my eyes. I could see his resolve breaking. He just gave me a curt nod. I smiled and turned going back in to the house. I turned to look at Nick expectantly.

"Coming dear." He said in a sarcastic voice.

I smirked and went in. Jacob didn't look happy and the pack look confused.

"Sam could you call the pack? I promise no vampires are around. If we have to explain I would rather do it twice rather than three times." I said looking at Sam.

"If you want the whole pack then you would only have to go through it once." A pack member said.

"Oh she is special" The smart ass from earlier said.

"Shut the fuck up." Jacob growled throwing a pillow at the guy who was laughing… along with Nick. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Just do trust me!" I said plopping down in Jacobs lap. I knew he wasn't expecting me to be so affectionate. Unlike other imprints that fell faster than normal couples, it still took some time. I was past all that. I knew what we could be. What I hope we would be.

Jacob was still shocked but wrapped up his arms around me and I cuddled in.

"You are so bizarre." Jake said loud enough for me to hear. I smiled.

"I'm not so different from people you know and once we tell you guys what's going on." I said strictly for him. I felt him playing with my hair. After a few moments in came in the rest of the pack.

A beautiful girl was gawking at Nick and Nick was giving her the up down. The girl exploded into a wolf and Nick look dumfounded. He turned pale; his head swayed, and fell backwards thudding on the ground. Jake pushed me onto the couch and stood in front of me in a crouch.

**So updates me a bit crazy I just got a new job. I want to do a chapter in Jakes point of view. I wonder what will happen next? I'm really trying to do longer chapters next chapter will be easier to write and should be loads longer. Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5 Answers

**Not mine**

I knew Leah what had happened, the girl had imprinted on Nick, I wondered how come I didn't see it. I was also pretty terrified for Nick. Jacob was once again shaking in front of me and the situation was quickly getting out of hand. I could hear the loud growls coming from the single wolf in the room. I had no clue what would happen next. There where to many people making debating on rash decisions.

"Leah calm down, you too Jake! You are too close to Cassie." Sam commanded.

A loud growl came from Jake as Leah looked my way. Our eyes met and she stalked my way. I was entranced. The prey caught in the eyes of the huntress.

"Outside!" Jake growled out. The wolf stopped just short of Nick never breaking eye contact with me. Then I realized she wasn't hunting she was scared.

"Leah you are going to hurt him or someone else. Outside now." That was the final word from Sam. Leah whimpered and ran outside.

I stood for the first time, a little shaky I might add. It was the first time I had seen them phase that wasn't in a vision. Jake was taking heaving breathes. I need to get to Nick. I saw several wide eyes look at me; I knew they were surprised I was handling it so well.

I knelt infront of Nick and looked at his oddly pale face. I shuddered, the image of his pale face brought back images of his death and mine own. That wouldn't happen now. It just couldn't, we had family now.

"Let me… Let me get you a wet cloth." Emily said her voice mildly shaky.

"Make that a cup of cold water." Even when I was worried I was evil.

Soon Emily returned with my water and I thanked her. I took a drink for myself and swiftly poured the rest on Nick's face. I heard several laughs including Jake's. They all seemed a bit relieved. Nick started coughing and turned his face in my direction.

"Hellooo" I drawled out.

Nick just gave me the head nod in recognition. He took in his surroundings and his face paled at the sight of the pack moving in closer. He got to his feet, he staggered a bit and then abruptly pulled me up. He moved in front of me as to protect me.

"Cassie get out now." It wasn't his normal voice, it was his serious voice he used when we fought Division.

"Nick stop it. These are our friends. They will be like our family." I pleaded. I realized Nick could ruin everything with the wrong words or wrong move.

"Cassie now!" he yelled. I looked to Jake pleading for him to stay calm but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were only for Nick.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Jake said in a dead serious tone.

"You don't even fucking know her. She is my responsibility. Mine." Nick growled out.

"Shut up! I'm totally in the room here people. I'm not going anywhere Nick calm down. If you haven't noticed you are surrounded by a bunch of huge guys who can phase into wolfs and eat you in one bite. Odds are against you pal!" I said wanting to kick him. Why are men so difficult?

I heard smart ass laughing with a few others. I'm glad I'm sooo damn amusing. I rolled my eyes, this was serious!

"Yeah but they won't be able to touch me." Nick muttered under his breath.

"You sure are cocky." One of the younger wolfs commented.

"Try me." Nick said seriously. I had enough of this.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Ok I know this is some male out do male bonding shit but I'm tired of this. Nick stop being an ass to our friends. You will be thanking them so stop giving them shit. I'm going to find Leah!" I huffed. Nick was too much the past couple days. I got close to the door and it slammed close. I tried to open it but dickhead wouldn't let me.

I turned around, eyes narrowed. "I thought you wanted me to leave!" I said through gritted teeth. Nick had his back to the pack, which where now gaping at him.

"You are not going out there with that… hot…she wolf thing!" Nick exclaimed. I had the urge to stomp my foot. So I did just that and growled.

"Oh grow up!" Nick hollered.

"You two stop fighting and tell us what you are and we will tell you what we are!" Sam exclaimed half amused half annoyed.

I was fully annoyed. I raised my eyebrow and he nodded but was not happy.

"Should we wait for Leah?" one of the younger guys asked.

"If Nick would lay off the door she would come in!" I growled at Nick. Nick grinned and relaxed. I turned to the door and saw Leah enter. To anyone else she would look pissed but I cover what I really feel so I could see passed it. She was scared as hell and a bit embarrassed. Her eyes were trained on Nick and I fought a smirk. The smirk won out as always.

I made my way towards Jake and held my hand out to him. He relaxed a bit.

"I swear it's tooth and nail with him." I said under my breath. I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Let's sit down shall we?" I said looking around. I nodded towards Nick indicating him to start. I pulled myself away from Jake to stand by Nick.

"Where to begin? There are some people in this world with extraordinary gifts who don't ask to be special we were just born that way." Nick started

"It goes back to 1945. The government has always been after people who are special. There are many other things people can do but it all has to do with your mind." I said looking at everyone.

"Well what are you?" the smartass asked.

"I'm a second generation watcher. I can see the future intentions of people but with seeing the future it changes." I said smiling. Things began to click I could see it in Jake's face.

"And you?" Leah said nodding towards Nick.

"I'm a second generation Mover. I move things with my mind through my hands." Nick said.

"Do something." One of the younger guys said. Nick rolled his but I knew he loved showing off. Nick raised his hands and a pillow flew off the couch and hit Jake in the head. I snorted and everyone laughed… except Jake.

"Anyways, second generation means our parents were what we are. Both of our parents where taken by a secret organization in most governments. It's called Division. They are trained to track people like us down and turn us into weapons." Nick said.

"There are more of you? Are there only movers and watchers?" Sam asked

"No there are loads of very different powers. Some people can make you think what they want you to think others can sniff people like us down. That's not all though." Nick said looking at me as if giving me the go ahead.

"There is only one person who has ever escaped and survived Division and I thought she was the key to bringing them down, but the future changed and so did she. She abandoned us." I looked around making sure everyone was understanding what I was saying.

"So you are trying to bring them down because they are after you or something?" Emily asked. Sam had his arm around her and she looked sad.

"Division has to be brought down because in the process of trying to use us as weapons they end up killing us. Can you imagine if every country got control of the people like us? It would be a war to end all humanity." Nick said.

Jake didn't look happy and neither did Leah. I knew the bit of information I was about to unleash might break them.

"We haven't even got to the bad part yet. Every since I can remember one thing in the future has remained the same, Nick and I both die. I barely had any idea about you guys up until a day ago. I had seen blurry images of wolves and heard a whisper of Jakes name but it was such a distant future I wasn't sure If I would ever find you guys. Then yesterday everything became clear." I said looking at Jake. It looked like the air had been knocked out of him.

"So you are going to die? When how? Who is going to do it?" Leah asked standing up.

"Like she said before the future is always changing. We are trying to make a new one, a better one." Nick said.

"That's where you guys come in to play. I don't know how, but I know you guys are supposed to help bring Division down." I said with fake confidence. I knew there was little chance to Nick and I surviving but if Division could be brought down I would gladly die.

"We are supposed to help take down a branch of the government?" The smartass asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that with you guys, Nick and I are safer then we have ever been. This is where we belong." I said my real desperation showing.

"You guys don't seem to understand. Our parents were taken from us when we were little kids. We have been running for a long time. Cassie found me when she was only thirteen and we are all each other has had for a so long. She thinks you guys are going to become like family to us. I know you guys are like some crazy wolf creatures and I doubt you need to come face to face with Division but if you could just give her some peace of mind, a place she."We!" I interrupted. A place where we belong just for a little bit of time until she can see more, that would be great." The Nick I knew as a big brother came out.

"You don't seem to understand something. Leah and I imprinted on you guys. We are in this with you at least me and her are whether you like it or not." Jacob said putting his arms around me. I smiled I knew I felt safe here for a reason.

"I agree with Nick, I don't think Division knowing about you guys would be good at all. I know it's not just you guys and that you guys are different from us but you wouldn't be any different to Division. Also it could cause devastation." I said snuggling into Jake. I felt his hand go under my shirt onto my lower back rubbing it with his burning hands.

"I think we need some answers and whats this about imprinting?" Nick asked.

**So I like this chapter it's pretty long!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Vision in my Head

**Not Mine**

We spent the past hour going over legends of the Quileute. Jacob would now be what ever I needed him to be and the same went for Leah and Nick. Nick knew about vampires, which I had already seen. He was for once at a loss for words, as was I. We knew that there were strange things out there but never guessed how strange things really got. The pack seemed to be more interested in what we had to say though.

"What are you guys going to do though? What have you been doing?" Paul, formerly named smartass asked.

"Division has been winning a lot of the battles. It's up to us to win the war. My mom sat in motion a plan for us to bring down division. We just have to know what comes next." I said.

"Well do you know what comes next?" Leah asked.

"Um no." I said smiling.

"Great." Leah said rolling her eyes. She would love me one day I thought to myself.

"So you need somewhere safe to stay and you have been imprinted by Leah and Jacob. I think that settles things." Sam said a gleam in his eyes.

"Am I the only sane one here? The government is after them! They will bring said government after us!" a man wolf named Jared said.

"Oh you wrong, it's not just one government after us." I replied giving my best smirk. I decided I wouldn't waste my breath telling the idiot they would be fine. He would ask if I had seen it, which I hadn't. Besides we leave at the first sign of trouble, the thought of leaving though didn't give me warm fuzzy feelings.

What?!?" Leah roared

"More than one government, more than one division?" Jacob rasped. I placed my hand on his leg and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yes." I said plainly. I couldn't promise that we would always be safe, I couldn't promise that we would be ok past ten minutes from now. Beyond that, too much could change and I never wanted to lie to Jake for some reasons. With all that being said, even with the pack I still saw mine and Nick's death the last time I saw the future.

Nick cleared his throat "Yes more than one Division is after us. There is no loyalty to your country when it comes to Division. We will bail as soon as Cassie see's them coming our way."

Before Nick could go any farther in his little speech of reassurance Jake made a snarl like noise and Leah made a harsh sound, a bitter sound.

"We imprinted, the only way you leave is if we go with you pal. You are stuck with us." Leah said sounding less than happy about that fact.

"Well…." Nick was speechless and here I was without proof.

"Damn!" I swore under my breath. Of course they all heard it, stupid, over sensitive hearing, dogs.

"What?" Jake asked slightly concerned.

"She wolf over there got Nick speech. I haven't done that since I showed up with the tooth brush and I don't have a camera." I pouted.

"Ha ha ha" Nick said glaring at me.

"You two are a mess." Jake's friend Quil said.

"I need a shower, so if we are done with this lovely little shower I would like to know where yours is Emily." I said giving my most charming smile.

Nick just rolled his eyes at my apparent abruptness. Let's see you go through the same motions when you know what happens.

"Past the kitchen, first door on your left." Sam said shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, a hot shower would do wonders.

"Peace home dogs!" I laugh at my own humor and left the room.

I could hear Sam giving patrol orders and not surprisingly Jake asked to stay. He probably wanted to talk and get to know me. I sighed not out of happiness. I didn't know what tell him besides the basics. Favorite things I had, but I wasn't sure who I was as a person. To know who you are you have had to live, all we did was run and fight. I don't think that makes for a well rounded person.

I practically melted as the warm water hit my tense bones. So many things could have gone wrong in there. Nick could have over reacted more than he did, Jake could have shifted and tore my face up on accident then tear Nick's on purpose. I turned towards the spray of water and let is run down my face and relaxed.

It seemed as soon as my muscles had finally relaxed, everything tensed up again. I felt my stomach being pulled and the tension in my forehead. I stumbled and my back his the wall and I knew I was falling but I was pulled abruptly somewhere else.

_I could distinctly tasted blood. I could feel the sky dropping water through me, water going through me? I struggled to open my eyes. I was outside, maybe in Seattle. I could hear more than one person crying but one person sobbing was particularly heart breaking. I finally one the battle and opened my eyes. I stood outside a semi circle of people. Jake was the one sobbing, hold my lifeless bloody body. "Please!" pleaded. I could feel my heart shattering. "Cassie please! Not like this damnit! Don't let them win!" Jakes voice was raspy as though he had been screaming at the top of his lungs. I heard him whimper while tears made their way down his beautiful face. "I love you Cassie please." Jake was clinging to my body in desperation. "Ja (he cleared his throat) Jake it's no use." Nick said in a devastating voice. "I should have been there it was my job to protect her." Jake growled kissing my forehead roughly. He acted as though he would never let go. I could see the light in his eyes fading and I wondered what would happen to a wolf after their imprint was killed. "It won't be much longer." Jake gasped out. You could see not only the emotional pain on his features. A physical pain had began and just before I could see what was happening to my Jacob I was pulled away again. _

I was laying in the bathtub, my legs over the side, wrapped in the shower curtain. My ass was throbbing and I had a big ole knot on my head. I reached up to see if there was blood. I felt a smaller pull and was taken again:

_Jake splintered the door, Nick and Sam by his side. I looked down and you could see body parts I didn't want anyone but Jake seeing. I wasn't sure I wanted him to see me at this point in time, especially like this. I was all spread eagle and presented for showing. I think I might die of embarrassment. _

I gasped for air and heard the concerned calls. "Cassie if you don't answer me I'm coming in there!" Jake called. "NO!!!!" I screamed. That was one vision that would not be happening. "Just give me a couple minutes and I will be right out!" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. All I could see was Jacob holding my limp form. A lump formed in my throat. I hated seeing my death and I hated even more how it hurt Jacob.

I began unraveling myself and stood up. I heard a load pop. "SON OF A BITCH!" I hollered. I heard someone running. "You ok?" Jake asked in a strained voice. "Calm yourself. I'm fine!" I put my old clothes on and tied up my hair. I looked in the mirror and grabbed toilet paper to blot some of the blood. I came out hearing Nick's explanation.

"She doesn't know when they will come and it pulls her, she stumbles a bit and that's how she fell. It happens a lot but she could really hurt herself." I entered the room and all eyes were on me.

"My head is bleeding and my ass hurts, oh I also have a knot on my head." I said. Jake was in front of me in two strides.

"Let me see." Jacob said softly.

"What my ass?" I said looking at his feet. I was not in the mood for this. I would hurt him in the end. I heard Leah chuckle along with Nick.

"Your head. I'll check your ass out later." Jacob said giving me a goofy grin. He had jokes!

"You don't need stitches. Come on sit down." Jake said taking my hand pulling to sit on the couch. His hand was so warm and it felt fabulous.

"That was a long one Cass, tell me what did you see?" Nick said. His tone was all wrong. I think he knew I saw something horrible. What could I say though. There were things I needed to figure out. I needed Nick to know but I didn't know what to say to Jake. I never wanted to lie to him. "Oh you know, death and destruction." Nick needed details. I looked at Jake. He was giving a look I couldn't understand. Realization hit him. "I can handle it." He said almost bracing himself. "Actually I'm pretty sure you can't"

I like this chapter. I like reviews. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm quitting my job so I should have more time let me know what you think. Btw don't yell at me because I don't have a clue where Sam and Emily's bathroom is or how it feels when she has a vision.


	7. Chapter 7: Future Dreams

**You know the dealio I do not own!**

I looked between Nick and Jacob for a brief minute. I normally would sit down and draw it out but this time was different. In all rights I was basically Jacob's and he was mine, which meant he came first. If I mean that then I needed to have a private word with him first. I turned to Jacob and called him over to me.

"Jake we need to go outside for a moment. There are some things I need to tell you." I said looking at the ground. Jacob grabbed my hand and ushered me onto the front porch.

"I know you saw something bad Cassie." Jake said. I had yet to look at him. I kept my gaze fixed on the woods. I walked towards the porch railing and grasped it, bracing myself.

"Jake what happens when a wolf looses their imprint." I asked. I heard Jacobs breathing become more labored and I felt him walk up behind me. I lowered my head waiting for the answer.

"If by loosing you mean, a wolf's imprint dying, then that would mean the wolf dies too." Jake said in a dark tone. I felt a sob rising as my hysteria did as well.

"That can't be true." I said feeling nothing but despair. I turned around and looked at his face. His faced mirrored my emotions. I know a connection with an imprint is strong but can it be that strong? I felt like I could answer my own question. I already cared more about Jake than I had cared about anyone since I met Nick. I felt like Jake was the only thing holding me here and if he were to leave I would just float away into nothingness.

"It is." Jake confirmed. I closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? It's not your fault Cassie. You ask for any of this. Hell I didn't ask for any of this. You said the futures always changing. We are going to change it. I wont let you die." Jake said with such conviction. It felt like all the times Nick calmed me down after a vision like this… but so much better.

"I suppose you are right. I mean I have seen my death like a million times and here I am." I said beginning to smile.

"Exactly. We are in this together." Jacob said pulling me to him.

This wasn't the direction I had imagined this conversation going in. I needed to reassure Jacob that I would be ok. That he would be ok. How did it end up going the other way. Damn wolf boy. I shook my head.

"You threw me off there. The point of bringing you outside was to tell you that I would have these visions and that I would always see my demise or Nicks. I think when you told me what would happen to you it shook me. Anyways, that's the upside and downside to seeing the future. When I see it, its always at risk for changing. We can change. We have to." I said not breaking out embrace but looking up at Jake and his hot glory.

He gave me my official favorite grin and then he kissed my forehead.

"I never thought I would find you and I never in a million years would have guessed that you could see the future or that you would take to me so well. It's like when a wolf imprint they feel all these strong emotions already but have to wait for their mate to catch up. You don't need to catch up huh?" Jake said leaning back to look at me, he kept his hands on my hips though, to maintain our embrace.

"Sometimes it's like I do everything twice. So I know what we are and where we are heading. I sometimes just skip to what I want." I said laughing. I was very relieved he took it so well. Now all I had to do was keep myself and Nick alive…to keep Jake and Leah safe. To keep the pack intact… Fabulous.

Jake and I made our way inside where Nick, Leah, Sam, and Emily waited.

"Sooooo what did you see?" Nick asked.

Before answering him I walked away from Jake and grabbed my bag. I got my sketch pad and my pencils and closed my eyes. I knew Jake's face so well, I had seen and drawn it so many times. I had drawn it with smiles, I had drawn in it when he was in the middle of a laugh, and I had drawn in a moment of passion, now I was drawing it with such despair. It had been years since I saw myself die and not Nick. I drew Jakes face close to my own. I tried to capture my lifelessness and Jake's light fading. I finished and looked at my work. I figured I did a damn good job.

I presented it to the surrounding group.

"Oh my god! We don't care about you and Jakes sex life! You had us all worried and your vision was about you and Jake knocking boots." Leah yelled.

"Looks like Jake he is doing a bad job of it." Sam said with a chuckle.

I looked to Nick and he was quiet.

"It is not Jake and I getting our jollies off!" I shrieked. I was mortified. "I am dead and Jake is on his way! I am a good artisit!" I said throwing my pad and sitting down.

"Well that changes things a bit." Emily said.

"Ya think?" Jake asked.

Nick made his way over to me and knelt infront of me.

"Are you ok Cass?" Nick asked.

"Peachy!" I snarled.

"Cassie I'm being serious. It must have been bad. Was it only you?" he questioned

"Yes it was only me. Jake took care of it and I am being serious too! I thought I was loads better at drawing." I complained.

"Hey you sucked so bad you could only get better." Nick said. Dumbass.

I kicked him hard in the shin which knocked him flat on his ass.

"Fuck Cassie!" Nick groaned.

"You deserved it." I said. Today had been a long ass day and I was beginning to feel it. I knew it was late and I knew everyone must be tired. I looked away from Nick to the people in front of me. They all looked exhausted.

"Well I'm beat and you guys are too. Jake, I'm off to bed. I know you have questions to ask and I assure you I have my own but they have to wait tell I have had my eight hours. Now Emily, may I crash here?" I asked smiling.

Emily giggled and shook her head. "Of course. I have an extra guest room. Do you need something to sleep in?" she asked.

"We have some clothes." I answered. We never had much. When we needed to get out we needed to be able to just go. We only had what we could carry in a bag on our backs.

Emily nodded. I knew it was time to say goodnight to Jake but that didn't mean I wanted to.

I looked at him and saw that the feeling was very mutual. I jumped up and he met me in the middle. I gave him a big hug which he returned, lifting me up off the ground.

"Goodnight." Jake said.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get a room." Nick huffed.

That night as I laid in bed, my head swam with thought and emotions. I was so happy that Nick and I had found this place and our wolves; I was amused that Nick was sleeping on the hard couch, I was overwhelmed by the connection with Jake and mostly I was scared. That was an emotion that followed me. I could never be released from my constant fear and worry. I had a pack of wolves on my side for goodness sakes but they couldn't help. I wouldn't let them. Division could never find out about wolves or vampires.

As usual my thoughts ran their course and before I knew it, I was swept away with dreams of Jake and Division.

**Sorry it took so long. Review please?**


End file.
